


Troca de presentes

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gift, romantic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele queria fazer com que ela se sentisse mais em casa, então ele decidiu dar um presente de natal a ela, algo que a lembrasse da onde ela veio... Mas mesmo para um homem aparentemente confiante como ele é realmente difícil fazer certas coisas, mesmo pequenos gestos, quando você percebe o quanto aquela pessoa pode ser importante para você.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troca de presentes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Os personagens Berith e Vine não me pertencem mas são usados com devida permissão de seu criador
> 
> Eu espero que voce goste desse presente s2 Queria fazer algo com um dos nossos casais mais antigos, e foi isso o que me veio a mente s2

Ele se lembrava muito bem da primeira vez em que a vira. Ela chegara em seu circo nua como viera ao mundo... Bom, se ele pensasse bem aquilo era até apropriado tendo em vista que podia considerar aquele como seu verdadeiro nascimento. Os cabelos brancos e olhos avermelhados. Ele se lembrava de ter tentado não a encarar por consideração. Ela já parecia bastante assustada, não merecia ter mais alguém com os olhos fixos em seu corpo, independentemente de suas intenções. Lembrava-se de dar seu casaco a ela, que o recebeu ainda que arisca.

Sim, ela sempre fora um tanto arisca consigo. “Um tanto” era eufemismo. Ela achava que ele era algum tipo de monstro cruel, ou ao menos era isso que transparecia... E bom... Ele era. Achava que tudo dependia do ponto de vista, mas para algumas pessoas ele era cruel, nisso ela não estava errada.

Mas nunca tivera más intenções para com ela. Bem pelo contrário, só a desejava o melhor. Berith não tinha bem certeza de quando aquele sentimento se tornara... Amor. No início ele só tentava ser gentil, e quando sua gentileza foi recusada... Bom, ele quis prova-la que não era apenas mais um falso aproveitador.

O que na verdade... Ele até era. Mas não estava sendo naquele exato momento, esse devia ser o ponto! E ela se recusava a enxerga-lo e ao mesmo tempo em que isso o chateava, porque realmente queria faze-la sentir em casa, isso também o prendia. O que podia levar a outra questão... Por que se importava tanto em faze-la se sentir confortável?

Se outros servos tivessem recusado sua ajuda tantas vezes, ainda que fossem mulheres, não teria ele se afastado? Provavelmente. Talvez aquele sentimento tivesse começado muito antes do que ele imaginava e ele apenas não tivesse percebido o quão perdido por aquela mulher ele ficara.

Talvez o fato de ter um mistério ao redor dela ajudasse. Ela escondia algo de si que ele não sabia o que era. Bom... Agora ele sabia. Jezebel deixara os arquivos em suas mãos, mas ele ainda agia como se não soubesse. Sabia que aquilo era um segredo muito pessoal e não gostaria que Vine pensasse ainda pior de si se descobrisse que lera sobre aquilo sem a permissão dela. Ele mesmo se sentira mal quando descobrira o que era, e não por causa do segredo em si, mas porque era o tipo de coisa que ele achava que apenas a pessoa tinha o direito de revelar. Tinha certeza de que seria ainda mais difícil conseguir a confiança de Vine se ela descobrisse que ele invadira sua privacidade.

Aos poucos ele achava que estava conseguindo... Bem devagar para falar a verdade, mas se os sorrisos dela e o jeito menos desconfiado – ao seu ver - fossem indicativos... Eles estavam indo a algum lugar. Não que isso significasse que a deixaria saber de seus sentimentos, ela já achava que estava ali para se aproveitar dela – não podia culpa-la, dada a época de onde veio –, deixa-la descobrir que realmente sentia algo por ela só pioraria sua situação! Portanto guardaria sua... admiração para si mesmo por quanto tempo fosse preciso.

Isso não queria dizer também que não podia as vezes tentar mima-la. Ele não pediria nada em troca, só queria ver um sorriso em seu rosto. Talvez fosse esse o motivo que o tivesse impulsionado até ali justo naquela época.

Não era o primeiro natal que ela passava com eles. Berith não tinha costume de comemorá-los, mas enquanto recolhia um contrato ele vira todas as decorações e notara a época do ano em que estavam. Sabia que nessa época os humanos trocavam presentes e não fazia também muito tempo que Vine deixara de ser humana. Assim sendo, decidiu arranjar um presente para ela.

Mas para si um presente tinha que ser especial, sentimental. Ele podia ter o ouro que quisesse e comprar o que desejasse, mas não era esse tipo de presente que queria dar a ela, ele era um tanto mais... romântico. Ainda que a intenção não fosse essa, ao menos era o que ele continuava dizendo a si mesmo.

Lembrava de uma conversa mais franca que tivera com Vine certa vez, antes de ela afasta-lo irritada como sempre... Lembrava de ouvi-la perguntar se poderia ir ao mundo humano e de tê-la questionado o motivo do interesse. Ela lhe contara que deixara uma filha na outra vida e ele dissera que não seria tão fácil para ela ir àquele mundo. Na verdade, ele ainda achava que talvez ela não estivesse pronta para aquilo, talvez fosse doer muito... Mas, bom, não era ele quem decidia o que seus servos faziam com suas vidas pessoais. De todo o jeito, Vine ainda não tinha permissão de ir ao mundo humano porque ela ainda parecia meio inconformada com a nova vida. Talvez Jezebel dissesse que ela era inconformada com tudo... De todo jeito, ainda não podia arriscar que por uma fraqueza de emoção tivesse de castiga-la ou mandar servos atrás dela. Foi então que pensou que ter algo da filha pudesse fazer ela se sentir mais em casa.

Foi ele mesmo à procura da menina. Claro que poderia mandar os servos o fazerem, mas então a notícia se espalharia e toda a surpresa seria arruinada.

Sua busca não durou muito, bastou usar as informações que já possuía antes. Encontrou-a em uma casa que já não era tão nova. O demônio entrou na residência sem que ninguém percebesse e no quarto da menina ficou a assisti-la enquanto ela se ajoelhava e rezava pelo pai que nunca fora encontrado.

Ele podia sentir um aperto no peito, imaginava que Vine sentia falta dela. Achava que pais tinham que sentir falta dos filhos, mesmo que ainda não tivesse nenhum. Treinou consigo mesmo algumas vezes ilusões da menina depois daquilo, até que achassem que estivessem perfeitas o bastante. Oh, mas claro esse não seria seu presente... Achava que presentear Vine com ilusões seria até mesmo cruel. Aquela era a parte um... Porque ele precisaria de um modelo para ser pintado e sequestrar a filha de Vine para dar de presente a ela... Ele não achava que isso era algo muito gentil de se fazer.

Foi assim que acabou no sexto círculo procurando por um pintor. Não demorou a acha-lo, a demora foi em manter a ilusão para que ele pudesse pinta-la. O retrato não era grande, ele queria algo compacto para dar a nova serva e talvez isso fizesse com que fosse ainda mais difícil de pinta-lo.

Levou alguns dias até estar completo, mas ele finalmente o tinha em mãos. Não era muito maior que sua mão na verdade, e ele fez questão de arranjar uma bela moldura dourada e embrulhar para presente.

\- O que é isso que tem aí?- Estava tão concentrado que não chegou a perceber a energia da mulher em sua sala do trono. Escondeu o presente debaixo da mesa e observou-a.

\- Um presente para Jezebel.

\- Eu não sabia que demônios trocavam presentes. – Ele podia sentir aqueles olhos desconfiados sobre si, mas apenas sorriu bem de leve como sempre fazia.

\- De vez em quando.

\- É aniversário dela?

\- Não exatamente... Às vezes apenas gostamos de agradar aqueles com quem nos importamos, senhorita Vine.

\- Depois de dar tanto trabalho a ela é o mínimo que tem que fazer. – A moça de cabelos brancos alfinetou, enquanto se aproximava. Ele não se importava com aquelas alfinetadas, até porque sabia que era Jezebel quem se oferecia para fazer o trabalho. Já dissera isso à Vine, então tinha certeza que era apenas uma forma de implicância. Ele não insistiria em repetir algo que ela própria já sabia. Olhou curioso enquanto a mulher de cabelos brancos deixava dois envelopes cheios de papéis em sua mesa. – Eu cuidei de algumas coisas enquanto ela estava ocupada. – O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa. Vine de vez em quando realmente cuidava da papelada enquanto Jezebel estava ocupada, mas normalmente era avisado antecipadamente.

\- Oh... Obrigado, Vine. – Tirou os papéis de dentro dos envelopes.

\- O da esquerda precisam da sua assinatura, o resto não é assim tão importante.

\- Obrigado. Pode ir descansar agora se desejar. – A albina fez um gesto de tanto faz.

\- Se você diz. – E logo se distanciou. Ele tinha sempre a impressão de que ela ficava sempre muito incomodada em sua presença, talvez fosse até um alívio para ela sair de perto de si. Suspirou, isso o fazia sentir-se mal. Procurou pelo embrulho e tocou-o pensativo. Ouviu uma risadinha e olhou em direção a porta, vendo a moça de cabelos verdes vestida como um menino adentrar a sala.

De fato, não era qualquer um que saberia que a verdinha era uma moça dada que suas habilidades de ilusão eram boas o suficiente para modificar o próprio corpo, mas ela nunca conseguiria enganar Berith.

\- Oh, então o presente é para mim? Mas eu não conheço a menina da pintura. – Ele sorriu de cantinho, Jezebel sempre sabia demais.

\- A quanto tempo você está ouvindo? – Ele perguntou com o mesmo pequeno sorriso. – Estou ficando muito distraído.

\- Você é sempre distraído quando ela está por perto. – A verdinha riu de leve, enquanto as bochechas do demônio ficavam rosadas. – Eu vi e ouvi o suficiente. E você tem jeito com embrulhos.

Ele olhou para o presente ainda um pouco corado. Pensou por um momento antes de olhar novamente para ela.

\- Acho que foi uma má ideia. – Admitiu, suspirando

\- Por que? – Ela sentou-se em cima da mesa pegando o embrulho que estivera escondido. Nesse momento Berith tinha certeza de que Vine não estava espionando, agora ele estava prestando atenção ao seu redor. Viu Jezebel tocar o embrulho recém feito por si. – Era uma pintura bonita.

\- É a filha dela. Ela vai achar que eu andei espionando... Ou que eu não fui honesto com ela.

\- Você não foi. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Tem razão... – Ele sorriu meio amargo. – Se ela souber que tenho informação o suficiente para ir atrás da filha dela, como ela vai confiar que eu não sei sobre... – Então parou, porque sabia que estava sendo um tanto hipócrita. Queria que Vine acreditasse em uma mentira, era o único motivo pelo qual queria esconder o presente... E ao mesmo tempo queria a confiança dela. - Eu deveria esconder isso. – Esticou a mão para pegar o embrulho, ao mesmo tempo em que Jezebel afastou o embrulho dele.

\- Eu não posso deixar o senhor fazer isso! É um lindo presente! – Os olhos verdes pousaram em cima dos olhos bicolores e ele mordeu os lábios. Era fácil ver o quanto Berith ficava nervoso quando o assunto era a albina. Para Jezebel o sentimento sempre tinha sido bastante obvio, ela não sabia como ele não percebera isso antes!

\- Jezebel, por favor. – Não era uma rodem, ela podia perceber isso. Ainda assim entregou o presente a ele.

\- Eu só acho que você não devia desistir disso por causa do medo. É um belo presente, a senhorita Vine vai gostar.

\- E se ela se irritar comigo?

\- Ah, ela vive irritada com o senhor. – Disse, ainda que em tom de brincadeira aquilo tinha um fundo de verdade.

\- Eu não quero dar motivos. – O homem pegou o pequeno embrulho e colocou em uma gaveta, ainda indeciso. Inseguro quanto o que deveria fazer. Ele não era assim, ele não era uma pessoa insegura, mas aquela mulher mexia com ele.

\- Você não pode deixar de fazer as coisas por medo, senhor... – Ouvia a voz leve de Jeze, sabia que ela tinha receio de magoa-lo ou desagrada-lo agora, assim como sabia que ela estava lhe dizendo aquilo que achava que deveria dizer. – É um gesto bonito o que está fazendo.

\- É arriscado.

\- Tudo o que fazemos é. – Olhou para ela, ainda duvidoso. – Eu não vou dizer o que você deveria fazer. – A mocinha desceu da mesa. – Mas eu acho que você sabe bem. – Ele olhou novamente para o embrulho.

\- Você tem estado mais confiante... acho que Leviathan está te fazendo bem. – Foi a vez da verdinha corar, e sorrir timidamente. O sorriso dela quando se tratava de Leviathan era bem diferente, o homem de cabelos bicolores via isso facilmente.

\- O senhor Leviathan é um bom homem. – Ele apenas sorriu.

\- Acredito que sim. – Olhou para o presente. – Você... realmente acha que ela vai gostar?

\- Ora, e quem não gostaria? – A moça se aproximou e lhe tocou o ombro. – Eu tenho certeza que ela gostaria de rever a filha... isso vai ser bom pra ela.

Acariciou o embrulho novamente e assentiu.

\- Acho que minha florzinha sempre tem razão... – Ainda que a decisão fosse difícil e que agora seu coração batesse completamente acelerado. Viu-a sorrir. As vezes achava que ela o via tão claramente quanto ele a via.

\- Mas é claro que tenho!

E ainda assim ele demorou um tempo para fazer o que sabia que devia fazer. Ele não era um covarde, mas a bem da verdade... ainda que todo cavaleiro e ainda que fosse bem seguro de si... no fundo Baalberith tinha certa timidez. Não com todos, mas com aqueles com os quais ele realmente se importava, com aqueles que... mexiam consigo.

Pegou o embrulho e ali estava ele na frente da porta do quarto de Vine. Ela estava ali dentro, podia sentir sua energia. Ergueu a mão para bater na porta e ouviu um barulho dentro do quarto. Guardou o embrulho no bolso e continuou a andar no corredor como se estivesse apenas passando por ali.

Respirou fundo. Bom, achava que talvez ele não precisasse entregar cara a cara também... Talvez isso fosse um pouco covarde de sua parte, mas assim seria uma surpresa ainda maior, certo? Tinha se decidido, deixaria o presente no quarto de Vine assim que ela saísse de lá.

 

E foi desse jeito que a albina encontrou o embrulho de natal de papel vermelho e detalhes verdes, um pouco maior que sua própria mão, em cima de seu travesseiro em sua cama. Desconfiada, mas curiosa, ela pegou o pequeno embrulho de formato quadrado e observou um cartão verde cair na cama.

“Você também não sabia que podíamos dar presentes de Natal”


End file.
